Nevermore
by Radman
Summary: Abandoned by everyone, Shadow wanders alone. Comparing himself to a lonely raven, he ponders the meaning of life. A tribute to the Nevermore Raven. ONESHOT


**Nevermore**

_by Radman_

_A/N: _This fic is dedicated to one of my favorite authors on site, and my friend, the Nevermore Raven. Although we've had disagreements in the past, we've also come together, and I both respect and admire him. If you haven't read his work, you're missing out. Also, thank you to Edgar Allen Poe for some of the inspiration for this fanfic.

- - - -

It was a cold, bleak day in Station Square. Winter had set in, sending the residents scurrying indoors like hibernating animals, to bar their doors and revel in the warmth of their fires, and their friendships. Outside, the wind would roar, and the rain beat down, but those who were inside were safe from the harsh weather.

But as for those with no home, the vagrants, they were subjected to the merciless climate day after day, night after night. Among those who had not found his place in the world, was the former hero, Shadow the Hedgehog.

Shivering underneath a bridge, he gazed out at the world beyond, a slight scowl on his face. He had joined several others who were under the bridge as well, but upon his approach they fled, having heard tales of how he had once sided with the invaders of Earth, the Black Arms.

Nothing he could do would wipe his reputation clean. Now he was an outcast, hated by many, feared by others, and welcome nowhere. It was a crippling blow, more so emotionally even than physically. For pain he could endure, cold was bearable, but to be shunned by the entire world... even the odorous occupants of the bridges would not accept him.

Heaving a long sigh, he left the relative comfort of the bridge for the stormy outdoors, allowing the pouring rain to trickle down his form, matting his fur. He didn't care. What did he have to keep him going now? His situation was bad enough, but the fact that he had suffered such a fate not just once, but twice, made it nearly unbearable.

Years ago, he had been young and innocent, not even understanding of the fact that he was an abomination. A creation of science rather than nature. He had made friends on the colony, chiefly with the Professor's granddaughter, Maria. But the cruelty of life had deemed fit to strip everything from him, take his comfortable life away, and separate him from his friends and family... forever.

Now it was not fate that denied him friendship, but rather the very people he had wished to prove himself to. He had opened his heart again, tentatively reaching out to a cruel world, only to have his hand slapped away a second time. Even if he wanted to soften his hardened heart, no-one would give him affirmation.

One by one they had all rejected him, leaving him all alone. Shadow began to wander, losing himself in his musings; not even being awakened by the booming of thunder overhead. He was soon shivering from the biting cold rain, but he did not notice.

Passing out of the mockingly empty city streets, he entered into the dark woods beyond, where less rain penetrated through. Once more, the deafening sound of thunder shook the earth. But he didn't care if he was struck by lightning.

There was no erasing his past deeds. He could only be freed now by death. But he wasn't going to give up just yet. He had to keep trying. It was what Maria would have wanted. His promise to her; to give everyone a chance to be happy. Wasn't he included in that? Doesn't everyone deserve the right to try to be happy?

His thoughts were interrupted by a shrill, piercing sound, one that made the blood in his eardrums pump. Just to his left was a blackberry patch, which sported a last few ripe morsels that were soon to whither and die. Nestled, or rather caught, within this brush was a magnificent raven, its obsidian feathers gleaming with rainwater.

_'Must've taken refuge here from the storm, and got caught,' _Shadow thought, as he stepped closer. Apparently by this point, the majestic bird was hysterical, for it let out a loud protest at his approach, and beat its wings frantically.

"Sh sh sh," he coaxed, while stepping closer to examine it. The raven settled down a little bit, but still remained nervous, and very entangled. After a moment's observation, Shadow came to a conclusion. It appeared that the bird had been reaching into the depths of the bush in order to get the last ripe berries, when it had fallen in, and become ensnared in the thorns, and unable to beat its wings at full strength due to the water on them.

Gently he pulled away one of the vines, but the ebony bird thrashed at this movement, causing him to cut himself. Muttering a curse under his breath, He removed another thorny branch, leaving only two more before the bird would be free.

In an effort to calm it down, and prevent him from cutting himself again, Shadow gently stroked its head, and whispered encouragement. The bird seemed to understand, and allowed him to continue his work. First one, then two of the bushes snares were pulled away, freeing the great raven.

No sooner were they removed than it leapt forth, landing in the center of the wood and staring at Shadow with wise, knowing eyes. There was a pause, a moment where it simply stared at him with an aura of wisdom. Although he heard nothing, the black hedgehog could've sworn he saw the ravens beak move, as if it were whispering a single word.

Without wasting another moment, it shook the water off itself, and with a flap of its mighty wings, flew up, away, and out of sight. Shadow stared at the spot it had stood at, a frown on his face.

_'So even it rejected me? Am I truly so despicable?' _At his thoughts, a whispering wind tore through the wood, ruffling his drenched quills and imparting him with a phantom message.

_"We are the same," _the wind said, causing him to start in surprise. He looked at the spot the raven had stood on, and then looked to the thorn bush, as the metaphor came to him.

"So I am like the raven?" he asked the wind, but thunder replied instead. He considered this a moment, and tied it into the conflict within him.

Should he try one more time to reach out to the world, holding out hope for some kind of response? Should he soften his heart and release the contents of his soul, what was once described as the most powerful force in the world. Should he love.

He thought back to the raven and tried to remember its advice. What was the word it had whispered so quietly that it could not be heard? In response, the wind returned to him, wrapping around him like a blanket of ice.

The dreadful chill enveloped him, as the world became dark.

_"Nevermore." _It whispered, in the harsh, wise voice of the raven. He opened his mouth to speak, but found that only one word could describe the hopelessness of this knowledge. Knowledge that the raven had given up hope, and that was why it had fled from him. The raven was alone, like him.

His answer, would be the same as the raven's.

"Nevermore."


End file.
